Nanako Ōmura
Nanako Ōmura (奈々子大村, Oumura Nanako), reknowned by her Seijin Moniker as the Ice Queen (冷静沈着な女性, kōhi no aisu), is of Master rank in the Seijin Council. She holds the lone title of Seijin Master-General (総師匠, Sōshishō), denoting her position as head of the Seijin unified military forces. Appearance .]] Nanako appears as a medium height, beautiful woman with long silver hair. Her skin is inhumanly pale or even transparent, causing her to blend into a snowy landscape. Her breasts have been known to be quite large, though seemingly smaller in comparison with Saori Sumeragi. Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into even those of Shinigami and Arrancar alike. Renge Yamato himself as once stated, "Her eyes possess so much terror and evil, yet filled with unmatching beauty, even the mightest of Shinigami fall to their knees once they lock eyes with her," even included himself in that statement. She wears a white kimono with a Chinese appearance to it and wears her Zanpakutō by her side. Personality Nanako is a dauntless woman who scoffs at the concept of "dependence on others" and believes "survival of the fittest" is the only true law in life. Her subordinates are incredibly loyal to her, however, if their attachment to her were to ever put the Seijin Order at any open risk, they are instructed to leave their leader behind. She despises Seireitou Kawahiru and is brutal towards her apprentice, considering them both to be weak and insulting to the Seijin Council and Order respectively. Her sense of humor is very sharp, usually expressed by snapping back at her fellow Council members. She rarely relaxes when on the job and is usually tasked with keeping her colleagues, namely Seireitou and Renge, on track. For those on the outside, she may seem strict, rigid and even a little mean, but those close to her know all too well she's a woman who takes her work very seriously and is also a soft, sweet woman when in intimate situations. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Nanako has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her subordinates to sense it from a large distance. Kamui even stated that her spiritual power was similar to Seireitou's, but with a more "frozen" feeling to it. Nanako's spiritual power has the same effect as her Zanpakutō as it is an elemental representative of Ice. Her Spiritual Pressure is said to be extremely massive and "cold". It was stated by her lower-ranked Colonel that being around her for a long time would slowly cause one to experience hypothermia, due to her massive reiatsu's presence. This cold spiritual power of her's reflects her attitude as well. Flash Steps Master: As the leader of the Seijin Unified Military Forces, she is also required to be highly proficient in Flash Steps. She has been shown to almost keep up with other Masters such as Seireitou and Kamui, being able to hit the latter once with Shunkō, but not getting a chance to do so again as Kamui was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Her movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. *'Clones:' Nanako is able to create at least 100 clones of herself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to an Espada's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While hating the concept of having to engage in a battle with her Zanpakutō, Nanako is presumably one of the most proficient swordswomen in all of the Seijin Order, as demonstrated from her ability to hold her own against Junsui. She was later shown to fight very effectively, putting considerable amounts of strength behind her attacks and also able to counter attacks from various angles. Nanako fights with great skill against Seireitou while he is in Shikai and later in the fight when the latter activates his Shinkūmyō Powers, despite Seireitou's increase in power. Enhanced Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Nanako is quite strong in her Shinigami form; she could still easily use flash steps while carrying around an unconscious Seireitou to outrun a fellow Seijin Master. She can also easily catch a direct punch from the Quinto Arrancar, and simultaneously throw him several feet away. Nanako has shown the strength of a concentrated blow from her is highly destructive, capable of destroying an entire city block. Both when out of breath from prolonged running against Akujin and sustaining fractures from the latter's Zanpakutō, Nanako was still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Drawing from her centuries of experience, Nanako has repeatedly shown herself a powerful fighter, easily able to take opponents unarmed, even able to easily catch her opponent's weapons with a single hand. Her attacks are shown to be swift and accurate with no wasted timing, giving her opponents little time to find openings for a counterattack. Kidō Expert: Nanako is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. For example, during her battle with an Arrancar, she used a level 89 binding spell without the incantation, still being able to retain its maximum power. She is masterful in using Kidō to further her capacity in combat - being so experienced she is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. *'Shunkō' (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized kidō. What is known of it so far, is that it can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Nanako's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago. Therefore, the technique is complete. Unlike Soifon's version, the compressed kidō is visible. :*'Energy Waves:' Using Shunkō, Nanako can send off bursts of reiatsu that can easily crush stone. These bursts are compressed and pack immense power upon contact, being able to quickly knock Seireitou off his stance initially, albeit this may have been supplemented by the element of surprise. :*'Shunkō Barrier:' Nanako can extend her Shunkō outwards in the form of a massive barrier, to protect her subordinates and fellow allies. It appears that she can use this for her own purposes, being able to take up the full brunt of Seireitou's Shikon Hisakiten. Despite breaking, it was still an amazing feat. Master Strategist: Being the leader of the Seijin Unified Military Forces, Nanako has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly, Nanako has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Despite having little care in the well-being of her subordinates, she will often devise plans and strategies that will ensure the protection of as many lives as possible. In battle, Nanako can quickly analyze an opponent's attack patterns, allowing her to predict her opponent's next move easier. Zanpakutō Yukionna (雪女, snow woman) is the name of Nanako Ōmura's Zanpakutō. It is shown as a regular katana with a long blade, and possesses a black hilt. The hilt possesses streaks of yellow, along with a pearl diamond centered on the butt of the hilt. The guard, while remaining a simple circular shape, has two small purple ribbons extending on opposite ends of one another. Junsui Kirei has called Nanako's Zanpakutō the strongest and fiercest of all ice-type Zanpakutō in both the Soul Society and even Hueco Mundo. *'Shikai:' Released by the command "Perish" (死ぬ, kieuseru), Yukionna releases with an immense burst of ice, having an almost similar effect as the Kidō spell, Hyōga Seiran, but on a larger scale. Her Zanpakutō becomes a European rapier, with a pearl curve around it, and a purple hilt. :Shikai Special Abilities: Yukionna allows Nanako to control water and ice, to a frightening level of application. Her slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, forming several small compact blasts of energy that have the effect of freezing anything they come into contact with. While not particularly large in size, they move at almost 500 mach; being able to cover a distance of 13 km in an instant. According to Nanako, Yukionna is the sister Zanpakutō of Hyōrinmaru, also carrying the Tensō Jūrin technique. :*'Tensō Jūrin' (天相従臨, Subjugation Of The Heavens): One of Yukionna's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows her to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. While it was assumed that Tensō Jūrin was Hyōrinmaru's technique, it appears that Yukionna also possesses this technique, despite being an entirely different Zanpakutō altogether. Her control of this technique far exceeds Tōshirō Hitsugaya, being able to quickly form several applications from this technique that could put any adversary on their defense. :*'Ryūsenka' (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower): When Nanako stabs her opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Yukionna and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Nanako can then proceed to shatter the ice and her opponent with it. *'Bankai:' Tenshī Yukionna (天使雪女, Snow Woman of the Angels): When activated, it causes ice to flow from Yukionna onto Nanako, starting at her left arm which ice forms onto in the shape of flames around her sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of the circular guard into that of a seven-pointed star with curved edges. The ice continues forming up over her shoulders with two large angel wings sprouting from her back, which are tied by an arc connecting the two behind her head. :Bankai Special Ability: Yukionna's Bankai has several additional techniques. However, its true power wasn't revealed until the second Reikai war. It allows Nanako to transform anything into water, and by extension, into ice. :*'Kōrikurōn' (氷府のすね, Ice Clone) Upon activating his Bankai, Nanako is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into her exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. Unlike Tōshirō Hitsugaya, she can create as many as she desires, and even allow them to fight on her behalf. However, it doesn't take much to destroy them, and they cannot be regenerated. :*'Hyōten Hyakkasō' (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is an extension of Yukionna's Tensō Jūrin power. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to his opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Nanako claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over. :*'Hyōzan Daihōchō' (恐山孝大包丁, Cutting Ice Cleaver): With this technique, Nanako swings her sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from her blade in the form of a crescent. ::*'Zekku' (絶空, Void Sever): This ability allows Nanako to control her Hyōzan Daihōchō technique and send it up into the air. Quotes Trivia